The present invention relates generally to rolling mills and more particularly to a mechanism for enabling quick change of the rolls of such a mill. The invention is particularly adapted in connection with mills involving vertical rolls in continuous medium and small section mill trains with alternating horizontal and vertical stands which are moved transversely of the direction of the pass line on guide means for changing the rolls.
In continuous medium and small section mill trains it is known to use change units for the roll stands wherein a roll changing cart may be moved parallel to the direction of the pass line and which has arranged thereon guide means for the stands. The stands are pushed transversely of the pass line direction by means of an extension cylinder onto a roll changing cart which is then moved to the side with the complete roll stand being engaged by a crane and transported to a remote turning mechanism. The stand is inserted into the turning mechanism and rotated in a vertical plane through an angle of 90.degree..
After the stand is received again by the crane, it is transported to a structural support where the hydraulic system is initially disconnected. After lowering the working rolls on extension rails, the rolls with their inserts are pulled out of the stand either with upper and lower insert members or separately, depending upon the size of the stand. In a further operation, a crane is again utilized in order to pull the rolls with the corresponding devices out of the stand.
The repeated engagement and disengagement by and from the crane, and the operations involving transportation to various structural supports with the crane, is rather complicated particularly in view of the time which is required for changing the stands. This is particularly true when vertical stands are involved since these must be turned first through an angle of 90.degree. before the rolls can be changed because of the special design of the stands.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, the present invention is intended to provide a quick change unit for rolls wherein the disassembly of the vertical rolls may be substantially automated and wherein the need for utilization of a crane may be practically eliminated.